Regrets
by Vullardqueen
Summary: Izuku did a lot of lasting damage to his body with One For All, and he found himself struggling with chronic pain even as he got older. Occasionally, he can't help but regret what happened. However, Toshinori has something to say about that.


Toshinori sighed as he came to the front door of Izuku's current apartment, watching his breath float into the air like smoke. He reached up to knock on the door, and stood back as he waited for someone to answer.

Inside, he heard light footsteps and soon the door unlocked and opened to reveal Ochako. "-oh!" She squeaked. "-All Might, you're here. Come in!"

She opened the door all the way, and let him in from the cold and quickly shut the door. "-here, take your coat off. The apartment's warm enough." She said, helping him hang it up on one of the hooks by the door besides everyone else's coats.

"Thank you," He said quietly, glancing around the room. "...is Izuku still here..?"

"Yeah!" Ochako said quickly. "He's back in his room with Tsu."

"...still in bed?" Toshinori asked, sounding quite a bit worried.

"...yeaaahhh...he got out of bed for a shower and that helped a bit but he's still in bed now." Ochako sighed. "Here, he'll be happy you're here." She said, before leading him down the hall of their apartment. She had to move boxes of moving things out of the way so he didn't trip. It seemed they were working on moving out of the apartment, and into a house nearby but...that was on hold for right now with Izuku down and out.

Ochako pushed the door open, poking her head in. "Hey, Izuku. All Might is here…" She said, before pushing it open all the way and letting Toshinori in.

He ducked in the door way, and stepped inside. Izuku was sitting up against some pillows, leaning into Tsuyu who sat besides him running a hand through his hair. She looked up at Toshinori, and nodded. "-good afternoon, All Might." She said quietly, not moving away from Izuku. She wouldn't move unless Izuku wanted her to.

Toshinori nodded to her, and sat down on the end of the bed. "Hey, Izuku, Tsuyu. How's it going?"

Tsuyu glanced down at Izuku, sighing. "He's in between pain pills so... rough. He just took another one…"

"Ah. It'll take a little bit to kick in." Toshinori said, before looking at Izuku. "...you can handle this."

Izuku nodded a little, but he squeezed his eyes shut as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Toshinori frowned a little at that. "...is it that bad?" He asked quietly.

Izuku kind of paused, before nodding. He reached up to wipe tears from his cheeks with his sleeve. "...y-yeah but…" He started. "...A-All Might…"

"You can call me Toshinori, kid. It's been three years." He said with a small smile, meaning it in a small, teasing way.

Izuku just swallowed hard, seemingly ignoring that. "Why did I let myself do this?" He choked, clenching his teeth.

Both Tsuyu and Toshinori seemed to pause at that. "...do what?" Toshinori asked.

"D-Do this to myself? Why did I let myself do this to myself?" Izuku choked.

"Do this to yourself…? You didn't chose this." Toshinori said quickly.

"This is because I broke so many bones and got so injured because I couldn't control One For All." Izuku said, looking up at him. "Isn't it? Why did I put myself at so much risk? Why did I do this to myself, why-"

"Izuku." Toshinori cut in suddenly, using his firm dad voice. "You're thinking with your emotions. Not with your actual brain. You know why you did this."

"-but I shouldn't have!" Izuku snapped.

Toshinori's eyes narrowed, and he had to stop himself from reaching up to just smack him. "...Izuku, why did you want so bad to be a hero?"

"I...I wanted to be like you, I wanted to help people, and s-save people-"

"Exactly. You're pitying yourself right now, Izuku." He said. "...you don't need to pity yourself."

Izuku opened his mouth, before he just sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against Tsuyu's shoulder. "...I know." He said softly after a few moment's silence. "I know I...I'm just….angry. That I have to go through this."

Toshinori sighed, and he moved a hand to his side. "...sometimes I'm angry about what happened to me. But I've learned not to pity myself, or ask….ask why I did this to myself because I don't regret it. Life...happens. Once it's happened...it's happened. You can't look back. You can only look forwards."

Izuku nodded after a moment. The pain medicine was starting to take effect and he just felt...sleepy. "You're right I….sorry…" He muttered, before slowly pulling himself away from Tsuyu to sit up. He held an arm out for Toshinori, and almost immediately he took the hug.

"...you're alright, Izuku." Toshinori whispered as he hugged him tight. "...you'll be alright."


End file.
